Colorful Coral Caverns
Colorful Coral Caverns is the 6th main level of Super Mario Star Road. Once you obtain the key from Bowser's Slippery Swamp, you can enter the main castle. Once inside make your way up the stairs and take the star door on the right, which will lead to a warp pipe. This warps you to the submerged sewers of the castle (Flowpipe Sewers), where the next few stages are located. The one in question is located in a bigger green pipe across for floating wooden planks near the entrance. The stage itself is a giant underwater basin surrounded by cliffs, with little on the surface. Most of the stars require to dive down in order to find them, though there is a small temple area. There are plenty of different colored pieces of coral as well as unique air bubbles, mine launcher, and other aquatic features. It is also worth noting that a lot of this stage can be clipped through to gain shortcuts. Notable Features: Lighthouse, Giant Green Pipes, Temple, Sunken Ship Note:do not get the MIPS star at this point it is possible that it will keep you from 100% the level get after you complete the level if not later Levels Star 1: Deep Dive Through the Coral You enter this stage on a small island almost completely surrounded by water. If you follow the green of the island, you will eventually see an arrow pointing down, follow it. Once you see a giant air bubble after the second arrow, Mario must resurface, entering a temple-like area. Head away from the temple like building and towards the platform with elevated wooden platforms. Here there is another entrance into the water. The textures while going down this shaft hide the exit, so do not assume nothing is down there. You will enter a room full of giant green pipes and underwater bullet bill cannons that fire mines (found in the Bowser fights). Swim across this room and descend even further. The next room is where the star is hidden, as well as a lot of different colored coral and more cannons. Locate the dark blue piece of coral in the corner. The star is inside it. Star 2: Boat Ride Among the Rocks This star is located in the "?" box on the raised platform in the starting room. A boat also spawns during this level next to Mario on the platform (the camera sometimes puts it out of sight), which acts as an convener platform. While on this platform you have to be aware of the Fly Guys trying to attack. Once it reaches the platform jump on it and break the box. If you miss, the boat will crash into the rock and sink. The alternative is to jump on a fly guy to get a boost and reach it. Star 3: Break Through the Floor Go to the room with the wooden platforms mentioned in star 1. If you climb those platforms it will lead to a bob-omb buddy which will unlock the cannon in the same room. Using the cannon blast yourself to a depression in the wall towards the top of the room, in front of the cannon. Once on the ground, you will notice the floor is slightly raised and is different. Break the floor using a punch or ground pound, and you will wall into a room with two more of these rocks. One of them contains the passage to go to the next room, while the other contains lava. If you punch the side of them, you will not fall into lava if you guess wrong. In the room with two rocks, break the one NOT directly underneith the one you just broke and you will fall into a room with four more rocks. Break the one opposite of the one you fall on and the star is directly under it. Star 4: Precision Swimming For this star Mario must swim all the way back down to the room directly after the one with the red coins. In that tunnel that connects it to the room with Star #1, there is a small green passage on the side. In it there are many mines, and Mario must precisely maneuver around them all in order to obtain the power star. Also, do not touch the floor, as it may instantly kill you. Star 5: Red Coins of the Deep In this mission Mario must location the 8 red coins scattered around the area. In this level all 8 are found underwater in one or two rooms only. Dive down until you get to the room with the giant green pipes. Once you see the first coin, search there until you find all 8, while watching out for the mine shooters and using the giant air bubbles when needed. Take note that there is a small tunnel in the roof and on the side of the room. A red coin is located in each. When you collect all 8, the star will appear in the sunken ship. Star 6: The "X" Marks the Spot If you entered the temple, you would have saw a mosaic on the wall with a couple of colored dots and an X. The X depicts where the star is and the different colored dots and where the coral touches the ground. So, the star is located in the middle of the Orange coral. The orange coral is located directly below the pit directly outside the temple. The secret is in an invisable wall underneath the coral. The metal cap is NOT required, as it does not need to be broken, but just walked into. Enemies * Goomba * Homing Amp * Skeeter * Fly Guy Trivia -There is a very quick way to softlock in this level; Behind the lighthouse, you can see a gap in the wall on the edge of the level. Trying to swim through the gap causes the game to softlock as you won't be able to move or exit the course. Category:Level Category:Super Mario Star Road Category:Super Mario Star Road Location Category:Water Level Category:Music-Kirby Category:Location